Cracked Collectors Edition
Cracked Collectors Edition (sometimes Cracked Collectors' Edition or Cracked Collector's Edition) was the longest running Cracked spin-off magazine. The first "Collector's Edition" was Cracked Shut-Ups No. 1, published in 1971. Following in the samE year were Cracked Shut-Ups No. 2 and Cracked Special No. 3 (titled "Cracked Goes to the Movies"). The regular run of the series began in 1974 with Cracked Collectors' Edition No. 4: Those Cracked Monsters and continued for the next 26 years until 2000's Cracked Collectors Edition No. 125: Newspaper Funnies!. Most issues followed the formula set by the early 1971 "Collector's Editions" and focused reprinting articles based around a single theme. In the 1990's, this began to no longer be the case, as issues tended to just be large collections of old and new material, with no specific theme in mind. During much of the run, the most popular themes were "Shut-Ups", Monsters, TV and Movies. Beginning with 1986's Cracked Collectors Edition No. 68, an annual "Year's Best" issue was published. This continued until the end of the run. Issues *''Cracked Shut-Ups No. 1'' *''Cracked Shut-Ups No. 2'' *''No. 3: Cracked Goes to the Movies'' *''No. 4: Those Cracked Monsters'' *''No. 5: Cracked Goes West'' *''No. 6: The Cracked Gangster Gallery'' *''No. 7: The Cracked T.V. Screen'' *''No. 8: Cracked Goes to the Movies Again'' *''No. 9: Cracked Strikes it Rich with Sagebrush'' *''No. 10: The Cracked Manual of Put-Downs'' *''No. 11: Cracked World of Advertising'' *''No. 12: Cracked Goes to the Movies'' *''No. 13: Cracked Makes History'' *''No. 14: More from the Cracked TV Screen'' *''No. 15: Shut-Ups'' *''No. 16: Fonz for President!'' *''No. 17: Those Cracked Monsters'' *''No. 18: Those Great Old Movies'' *''No. 19: More from the Cracked TV Screen'' *''No. 20: Famous Disaster Movies'' *''No. 21: Cracked's Big Pictures'' *''No. 22: Cracked Goes to the Movies'' *''No. 23: Cracked Visits Outer Space'' *''No. 24: Cracked Looks at Celebrities'' *''No. 25: Those Cracked Monsters'' *''No. 26: Sharks!'' *''No. 27: Shut-Ups'' *''No. 28: Cracked Goes to the Movies'' *''No. 29: Mork from Ork'' *''No. 30: Cracked TV Screen'' *''No. 31: Monster House Gallery'' *''No. 32: Summer Fun!'' *''No. 33: Shut-Ups'' *''No. 34: Those Cracked Monsters'' *''No. 35: Mork'' *''No. 36: Those Cracked Monsters'' *''No. 37: Shut-Ups'' *''No. 38: Summer Fun!'' *''No. 39: Cracked Goes to the Movies'' *''No. 40: Your TV Favorites'' *''No. 41: Shut-Ups'' *''No. 42: The Cracked Lens'' *''No. 43: Those Cracked Monsters'' *''No. 44: Summer Fun!'' *''No. 45: Shut-Ups'' *''No. 46: Monsters'' *''No. 47: Shut-Ups'' *''No. 48: Great Moments 'n Shut-Ups'' *''No. 49: Those Cracked Monsters'' *''No. 50: We Play with Video Games'' *''No. 51: Monsters'' *''No. 52: Monsters'' *''No. 53: Monsters'' *''No. 54: M*A*S*H Fun Book'' *''No. 55: Sharks!'' *''No. 56: We Have Fun with Video Games'' *''No. 57: Monsters'' *''No. 58: Shut-Ups'' *''No. 59: Monsters'' *''No. 60: Michael Jackson'' *''No. 61: Monsters and Other Bad Guys'' *''No. 62: Cracked Looks at Celebrities'' *''No. 63: Summer Camp Issue'' *''No. 64: TV Spectacular'' *''No. 65: Best Movie Satires of the 80's'' *''No. 66: Crime's War on Law!'' *''No. 67: The Many Faces of Sylvester P. Smythe'' *''No. 68: Year's Best'' *''No. 69: Nanny Dickering's Best Interviews'' *''No. 70: Cracked #1'' *''No. 71: Summer Fun!'' *''No. 72: Year's Best'' *''No. 73: Monster Party'' *''No. 74: 30 Years of Cracked'' *''No. 75: Year's Best'' *''No. 76: Olympics! / Michael Jackson'' *''No. 77: Rad'' *''No. 78: Top 100 Laughs'' *''No. 79: Artists' Portfolio'' *''No. 80: Year's Best'' *''No. 81: Sick Salute to the 1980's'' *''No. 82: Cracked Comedy Classics'' *''No. 83: What's Hot and Not'' *''No. 84: Year's Best'' *''No. 85: Sports 'R' Us Issue'' *''No. 86: Spies, Saboteurs Secret Agents and Other Subversives'' *''No. 87: Ecology Edition'' *''No. 88: Year's Best'' *''No. 89: TV Collector's Edition'' *''No. 90: Sci-Fi Special'' *''No. 91'' *''No. 92: Year's Best'' *''No. 93: Goes to School'' *''No. 94'' *''No. 95'' *''No. 96: Year's Best'' *''No. 97: 35th Anniversary Issue'' *''No. 98'' *''No. 99'' *''No. 100: Year's Best'' *''No. 101'' *''No. 102'' *''No. 103: To Boldy Go…Where No Man Has Gone Before'' *''No. 104: Year's Best'' *''No. 105: Goes to School'' *''No. 106: Best of TV'' *''No. 107: It's Our Gross Issue'' *''No. 108: Year's Best'' *''No. 109: Video Game Special'' *''No. 110'' *''No. 111: We Salute the Internet'' *''No. 112: Year's Best'' *''No. 113: Football Special'' *''No. 114'' *''No. 115'' *''No. 116: Year's Best'' *''No. 117'' *''No. 118'' *''No. 119: Star Wars for Dummies'' *''No. 120: Year's Best'' *''No. 121'' *''No. 122'' *''No. 123: Year's Best'' *''No. 124: Our Funniest Comics Ever!'' *''No. 125: Newspaper Funnies''